tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
The Pale Man (Lore)
The text below is taken from an unfinished book written by Sinderius Hestria. His documents were important pieces of evidence in the case file marked as: "Around Every Corner". The Pale Man Usually this sort of superstition needs no further introduction as there are plenty of stories witht the same concept. Pretty much every town in Tamriel have their own beliefs in beings from beyond the grave, with some sort of connection to real-life history and events. In Solitude there are talks of how Potema Septim, the Wolf Queen, still haunts the dungeons of the Blue Palace. In the vast forests of Skyrim there are talks of the Woodcutter's Wife, roaming among the trees. Back in my own glorious Cyrodiil we have stories of Lord Berich Vlindrel haunting the Orange Road, and the Forlorn Watchman in Bravil. But the Pale Man, is an entirely different matter. The people of Riften, or the Rifteners as they like to be called, have the belief that there once was a cruel man, whose true name has been lost in history (if he now indeed existed at all). A man so evil and grim that he ruled the entire city with the fear from his subjects. There are variations to the story as to what his background was. Some say that he was the leader of the Thieves' Guild, however this version has been personally rebuked by the members of the guild itself. Some said that he was an assassin of the Dark Brotherhood. Although a strong possibility, I have yet to confirm it as this would require an interview with one of their members. Then again there are others who say that he was simply a psychotic criminal, running an entire empire of illegal activites in Riften. People lived in fear of his name and those who set themself up against him would find themselves viciously removed from the face of this world. He was said to have possessed abnormal abilities far beyond human comprehension. It was told that he had some form of omni-presence, having the ability to appear everywhere and anywhere at will, but this has yet to be confirmed, and most likely never will be. He was also said to assault his victims only after nightfall, never leaving a single track behind. His victims would sometimes be found (but most of the other times they wouldn't be found at all) with some features removed. This involved innards, digits, bones or in extremely rare cases skin. He was said to run his operations underground, deep in the Underways, the vast tunnel sections running below Riften. Where the name 'Pale Man' comes from is also a matter of discussion. Some theorize that it was the colour of his skin while others would say that after he died, he became "pale" (meaning a ghost or apparition in Riften folklore). As to what became of the Pale Man is also a matter of discussion. Some say that he was eventually captured by the city watch or a lynch mob and executed, or left to slowly die. via either drowning, being walled up alive, attacked and eaten by dogs, or death by breaking wheel. Then again there are also stories that he voluntarily disappeared to either the Imperial City or Wayrest, there to start anew, only under less success than his previous empire. There is also a story that goes that when his own men mutinied against him, he fled into the Underways, only to get lost in the tunnels and eventually die of starvation. No matter what the true story behind this "ghost of Riften" is, he is still a popular superstition among the townsfolk. Some even claim to have seen him at least once or twice in their entire lifetime. Usually he is seen at night, wandering the many foggy alleways of Riften, in search for fresh victims. Even though parents warn their children not to to leave the house at night, it hasn't stopped the younger community to invent stories about him. One of the most famous of the younger ones' amazing creativity goes like this: He will raise his hood and say "Hello" "I am a Pale Man and where shall we go?" So, look around every corner, look around every street Just hope that the Pale Man, you will never meet He will lower his hood and bid you "Goodbye" Leaving you out in the gutter to die... But from within the walls underground, stands a Pale Man alone Waiting for that special someone to reawaken his bone... - Notes by Sinderius Hestria Category:Forgotten Archives Category:Books Category:Stories